


Colored by Love

by Calieus



Series: Ten Days of Alliance. [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for Law, Luffy finds him fast asleep and for just a bit he relaxes.</p>
<p>Written for Ten Days of LawLu Day 2: Freedom/Savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colored by Love

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but for some odd reason this one gave me trouble. Either way it's done and that's all that matters. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Luffy reaches the top the stairs and stares into the field of sun-flowers. The setting sun turns the yellow flowers into a soft orange color. He smiles at the sight, it’s calming. But yet, Luffy doesn’t have time to admire the pretty flowers. He needs to find Law and drag him to the party that’s currently going on in Dressrosa. Walking forward, the flowers brush against Luffy’s legs as he scans the area for any sign of Law. Once he reaches the edge of the field Luffy lets out a sigh. Law isn’t here, though wherever he is he’s most likely fine. Turning around, Luffy spots something out of the corner of his eye. Then immediately turns his gaze towards the object.

“Traffy? Is that you!” Shouts Luffy.

Running towards the figure, Luffy begins to make out the shape of a body lying on the flowers. As soon as he’s closer to make out features Luffy sees that it is Law. Quickening his pace, Luffy reach’s Law in seconds and finds that he’s asleep. Staring down, Luffy can’t help but smile at the sight. Law looks peaceful and the light of the sun only serves to enhance the mood.

“The party can wait for just a few minutes.”

Crouching down, Luffy sits next to Law for a second then lays down right beside him. Using his arms as support for his head, Luffy stares up into the now darkened sky. The stars shine down on the two captains, watching them with silence. Yet saying that everything is now going to be fine. Least, for one day.

Warm arms wrap themselves around Luffy. Making him look towards the source to find Law snuggling up to him. Smile growing wide, Luffy turns to where he’s facing Law and embraces him.

“I like you Law,” Luffy says.

The arms around Luffy give a tight squeeze.

“I know,” Comes a sleepy reply.

“You’re awake now! Come on! The party is still going and there’s lots of meat!”

Removing his arms, Luffy trys to get up only for Law to squeeze him closer preventing his escape.

“Just a few more minutes,” Mumbles Law.

Pouting, Luffy lets out a sigh and gives into the warmth provided by Law. The meat can wait. Embracing Law yet again, Luffy rests his chin on Law’s head and rubs the base of his neck with one of his hands. While Luffy would rather be eating meat right now, this relaxed atmosphere is just as good.

The two stay wrapped in each-other’s arms for what feels like hours. As Luffy’s arm is beginning to fall asleep. Law is the first to move out of the embrace, and maneuver’s to where he’s an inch away from Luffy’s face. Luffy feels his face burn, Law’s gaze is piercing into his soul and it’s kind of scary. But yet, there’s a kindness behind the gaze. Along with something else that Luffy can’t quite place his finger on. Averting his gaze, Luffy focuses on the tattoo on Law’s chest. Looking into those gold eyes is making Luffy’s heart flutter way too much.

A hand places itself on Luffy’s cheek, forcing him to stare at Law yet again. His face feels like it’s on fire.

“T-Traffy?”

Luffy doesn’t get an answer. Warm lips press themselves against his in a soft kiss, causing Luffy to stiffen. No-one has ever done this to him before, what is he suppose too do? But yet, the kiss remains gentle and after a couple of seconds Luffy relaxes. Then stares into Law’s closed eyes. His lashes are kind of long, brushing against his cheeks and his hair is messy from laying on the ground. If Luffy’s face wasn’t burning already, then it’s on fire now.

The kiss ends after a minute, and Law pulls away. Somewhere along the way Luffy closed his eyes. And when the feeling of lips on his are gone he opens them to see Law giving him a genuine smile.

“You’re smiling,” Luffy says.

The laugh that fills Luffy’s ears is like music, soft and full of love.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you don’t smile.”

That earns a large burst of laugher.

“Hey! This isn’t funny!” Shouts Luffy.

“Just because I don’t smile often doesn’t mean that I can’t,” Explains Law.

“Whatever! Come on let’s go get some meat!”

Getting up, Luffy offers a hand out to Law who takes it with ease. Pulling Law up, Luffy squeezes his hand and then the two walk back to the field entrance hand in hand. And in a silence that speaks more than words can say.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
